the reformed
by luluxox
Summary: Nerdy new girl is teased by notorious player Edward Cullen on her first day at her new school. But with a little help from new friends Alice, Angela and Rosalie, who knows what'll happen . . .
1. newbie

First day at high school. I was nervous. No, scratch that. I was fucking terrified. Not only was I the new kid. I was _the_ dorkiest looking newbie you've ever seen. Think about the geekiest character you've ever seen in a made-for-TV movie. Then times it by about a zillion and one. And there you have it. Me.

Anyway, as soon as I walked through the gate, everyone stopped and stared. The whole parking lot went completely silent. Then the silence was broken by the cruel cackling laughter of a group of the skinniest, most beautiful and downright _evil_ looking girls. Then, as I was wondering how it could get any worse, a boy wandered over.

And not just any boy. The most gorgeous guy you've ever seen. Seriously, this guy was hot stuff. Perfect face, bright green eyes, golden tan, just the right amount of muscle, and the shiniest, softest looking wavy bronzish coloured hair in casual disarray on his perfect head.

This was not going to end well.

"Hey, I'm Edward" he smirked. I blushed and said to the floor "I-I'm B-B-Bella" I'm sorry did I say "said"? I meant STUTTERED! He said smugly,

"Well _Bella_, sorry but I think you're lost. The dork gang is over THERE" he sneered pointing at a little huddle of glasses and braces. I tied to ignore him, cheeks burning, but of course, I couldn't. I stalked off in the opposite direction head held high. Of course, I tripped.

Another thing about me, I'm so clumsy, I may as well be disabled. And of course the girls and Edward thought that was _hysterical_. My eyes filled with angry tears and I blinked them away furiously. People think nerds have no emotions? Bullshit. I. Was. _Piiiissed_.

I don't even usually swear, but today was becoming worse and worse, and had I said half the things I'd thought in the space of the five minutes I'd been there, the air would've been blue and everyone's ears would've been bleeding.

I was about to run home. Yeah,_ run _ the two and a half miles home, when three more girls walked out of the building, took one look at the situation and ran over to me. "fan-fucking-tastic" I thought. But just as I was about to turn and leave, the tall blonde grabbed my arm.

"Don't." she whispered. "Don't let them think they've won." I clenched my jaw and nodded. The tiny girl opened her mouth and let loose a string of profanities that would've made a trucker blush.

"Run back to your fucking man-whores bitches, since they're the only ones who want you! Yeah that's right, go take your fucking diet pills sluts, since they're the only things that are keeping you on top of the damn school. That and your peroxide hair and your plastic surgeons!

Yeah that's right Jess, you think we didn't notice your nose change shape? And Lauren, my dad told me how much your boobs cost your mom and lemme tell ya, you aint worth it! SLUTS!"

She turned around, cleared her throat and said in a pleasant, chime-like voice

"Ahem. Where were we? Oh yeah, introductions."

We all laughed, although I was still pretty tentative.

The tiny one introduced herself as Alice; she had spiky hair in a carefully styled disarray around her little elfin face that was ink black (hair not face, she had skin like porcelain) and she was _teeeeny_. Seriously, I bet I could've fit my hands around her waist, and my hands aren't very big.

Her twin sister was called Rosalie, and they couldn't have looked less similar if they tried. Whilst Alice was teeny and elfin, Rosalie was tall and blonde and heartbreakingly gorgeous.

She made the other girls who'd laughed at me (who by now had slunk off, muttering sulkily) look like Freddie Krueger. I didn't even want to imagine what I looked like next to her. She was incredibly toned, not thin but athletic looking, but still somehow managed to be curvy. The only features she and Alice shared as far as I could see (besides making every girl in school except the one next to them look like Shrek) were big blue eyes and a perfect petite nose.

Finally, the third girl introduced herself as Angela. She wasn't as tall as Rosalie but wasn't as short as Alice. She was about the same height as me. She was petite, not as curvy as Rosalie but equally toned. In fact, all these girls looked like they spent all their time in a gym.

It wasn't fair, I spent hours every day swimming or running, mainly because I loved it, but it wouldn't have hurt for it to have _some_ kind of effect on my figure. Which as far as I could tell, it hadn't. Anyways, back to Angela. She had incredible turquoise eyes with long black lashes and bright red short hair. It was obviously not natural, but looked awesome.

I introduced myself and they gave each other a sly look. Rosalie stepped forward and asked, smirking slightly

"Bella, are you tired of being called the geek? We were and we decided to do something about it. Alice had huge braces until we moved here and found a new orthodontist. I had awful skin problems until I found a good dermatologist. And Angela had huge nerd glasses which hid her whole face and made her nose and forehead look waaay bigger than they actually are-"

"Hey!" Angela interrupted mock-indignantly. "You told me I didn't look that bad!"

Rosalie grinned cheekily.

"I didn't tell you I hated your orange satin D&G clogs either. Did you really think I tripped when I pushed you in the hot tub fully clothed?"

"Oh!" Angela huffed grinning. "Well did you think I really don't know where your god-awful lime green Versace monokini went? Look in the rose bushes behind your pool house!"

Rosalie began to retaliate when Alice raised her voice.

"Ahem! Rose, you wanna get to the point?"

Rosalie blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Ali. Anyways, as I was saying, we were all nerds, and although we disagree, that's how everyone sees you at this school right now. No offence, I'm just saying how it is."

"Oh no no, none taken, trust me, I know I'm the nerd. Always have been."

"Exactly!" Rosalie exclaimed. "But you don't have to be! You're a babe, it's just that at this school, and in the world generally, people see what they want to see. They see glasses and plaid skirt, and you're labeled. But that's where _we_ come in.

"Call us the un-labelers. No don't call us that, that's dumb. But you get what I mean. So, you interested? You wanna be unlabeled?"

I grinned and nodded.

"Hell yeah!" I laughed and they all joined in.

I sat next to Rosalie in school and I was protected by the little group from boys and bimbos. Whenever anyone so much as looked at me the wrong way, Rosalie gave them a look that would probably haunt them till the day they died. Seriously, we're talking, back-off-bitch, mama-bear, look-at-her-again-and-you're-pushing-daisies glaring.

After school, we went on a shopping spree. And when I say shopping spree, I mean a shopping MARATHON. They delicately brought up the subject of money when we were in Rosalie's car (cherry red BMW, of course) but I pulled out my platinum card and told them money was no object. And it really wasn't. But more about that later.

Gawd, note to self: NEVER again go shopping with Alice. She's the Hitler of all things Gucci, and the Stalin of all things Dolce & Gabbana.

We bought enough clothes to clothe an entire population, and enough shoes to supply every model in New York Fashion Week with two or three pairs of new shoes, and less than a tenth of them were flats. Where do these girls think I'm gonna _wear_ any of this stuff?

Not to mention the makeup, I think we probably bought out the entire store!

Then they dragged me to Alice and Rosalie's house.

Oh, I'm sorry, did I say house? I meant _mansion_. It was freaking enormous! But before I could really soak in how huge the place was, I was dragged inside, shoved into the elevator (yeah, elevator!) and dragged onto Alice's floor. Yep, floor. They have a floor each. Her bathroom was about the size of a pretty big living room, and was twice as pretty. I looked around for a moment before I realized how I recognized her décor.

They quickly got to work, Angela chose my outfit, Rosalie styled my hair and Alice was in charge of my make up. I had no idea what was going on, I just sat back in the (incredibly comfy) stylists chair and closed my eyes and drifted off.

When I was (none too gently) shaken awake I was spun around and jerked by my arms upright. I stumbled and flung an arm out and grabbed the dressing table to keep myself from falling.

"Crap, I'm sorry!" Rosalie apologized.

"Don't worry" I reassured her "I fall all the time, you get used to it."

Angela and Alice dragged me by my hands into Alice's ballet studio (yep, she has one of those too)

"Right!" Alice chirped up. "You ready to see the new you Bells?" I gave her a funny look at the nickname she gave me then grinned and decided I liked it.

I took a deep breath and nodded. They pulled the sheets off the wall-to-wall mirrors and I gasped.

My thick brown hair had been taken out of its babyish pigtails (hey, it's the only hairstyle I can do neatly!) and curled with lowlights in it. It shimmered softly in the soft lighting and all the different shades in it shone as I shook it.

My thick glasses had been taken off, and I had contact lenses in them, showing off liquid brown eyes, which were framed by long eyelashes, lengthened with black mascara and powdered with three shades of green, so they looked all…liquidy and doe-like! My cheeks were glowing with a soft pink blusher and a nice neutral lipgloss plumped my lips, making them look fuller.

I had on blue stilettos, tight pale blue jeans, and lacy peasant style blouse, showing just the right amount of cleavage. Yes, I have cleavage! Or did I forget to mention? Yeah, they forced me into lots and lots of very…French underwear. But I have to say, they're AMAZING at what they do. They could probably make money from this. They're like a fashion SAS squad. But prettier.

They showed off a figure I never knew I had. I was transformed. I was literally transformed. I didn't recognize myself. And I loved it. The girls all whistled slowly, proud of their handiwork. They promised to come round at eight am to help me decide what to wear. Yes! 8! Like, there are TWO 8 o' clocks in the day! After I spent all that time planning classes so they didn't start until 11am at the EARLIEST! Ugh!

I wondered briefly whether my mom would disapprove in the car on the way back. We had so many bags that we had to take Rosalie's other car, a huge 4X4. and even then, me and Alice were perched on top of piles of shoe boxes, hanging on for dear life as Rosalie drove like an escaped convict with me weakly calling directions from the back whilst trying to get Alice's bony elbow out of my ribs and Angela laughing like a lunatic from the comfort and sanity of the front of the car.

Anyway, it turned out I had nothing to worry about. My mom freaking _loved _it. She sobbed and laughed and fetched her camera from her college days. Now lemme tell you. That is a big deal. Mom bought this camera with most of her inheritance from her grandparents and it helped her to pass interior design in college and pretty much got her to where she is today.

So for her to be hopping about, snapping pictures and shoving the camera on one of the girls whenever she decided I had too much oxygen in my system and needed the air crushed out of my windpipe once more was a pretty big thing for her.

After the girls had collected up all my old clothes (probably to douse in gasoline and burn) and gone home, and mom had run off to some obscure corner of the house to upload the photos and do something mad with them, I lay in bed in my new silky babydoll nightie. And as I drifted off, thought to myself "Edward Cullen, look out. You won't know what hit you."


	2. obnoxious creep!

Dear diary,

Well today was interesting…who am I kidding? IT. WAS. AMAZING**! **I'll start from the beginning

So, we were in Alice and Rosalie's car, with Angela in tow, and I learnt a bit about them.

Alice and Rosalie are adopted sisters, and Alice's brothers are called Ben, who's 17, and Emmet, who's 19. Angela is an only child and is dating Ben. Rosalie is dating Emmet, and Alice is dating her brother, jasper, who lives alone. We're all 16, and all born in March!

We drew up to the school and I began freaking out

"Ohmigod, I can't do this, do I look stupid? Everyone'll laugh at me! And Edwin Cullen will mock me for the rest of my life, which will not be very long as I am going to commit suicide! Ohmigodohmigodohmi-mffphhhtt!"

The "mffphhhtt" was Alice's hand, smothering me.

"BELLA! Calm down! You do NOT look stupid! Nobody dressed by ME ever does! And who is EDWIN? You mean ED**WARD**! And this was all to prove him wrong. Now shutup, get out the car and kick his ass!" she yelled, all very fast, very loud and left her rather breathless and pink.

I drew a biiig breath (yeth, I have got very big breaths) and got out of the car. Alice Rosalie and Angela all came and stood behind me. And then we walked through the gates. It was un-freaking-believable.

Everything just stopped. It was completely silent. We smirked and made our way to our lockers. That is, until a very tall, very gorgeous Edward Cullen blocked out path. Or should I say, MY path.

"Hey gorgeous! You busy tonight?" before I could ask why he went on to say "because my parents are out, we could see a movie, go back to my place…" he trailed off, eyebrows raised with a suggestive look on his face.

I stepped forward so I was right up against him. I felt something shift in his…groin area. I smirked and whispered seductively

"I'd love to Edward, but I have a VERY busy social calendar."

"what could be more important than…"hanging out" at my place?" he asked. Obnoxious creep. I inwardly rolled my eyes and focused.

"Sorry, maybe some other time." I glanced behind me and smiled. I sidestepped away from him, and we continued on our way to our lockers.

"He's looking Bells." Angela giggled, peeking behind her. I smiled and opened my locker before saying slyly

"I have some…plans for Edward Cullen" I slipped my sleeve down and showed them my lacy pink and black bra strap. I winked and pulled my sleeve up again. We giggled.

EPOV

What.

The.

Hell?

She rejected me. The reformed gave the newbie a makeover! She's fucking SEXY!

She should like me; we're a beauty match, if nothing else. And what the hell am I gonna do about THIS? She made me hard like no other girl has! I have GOT to fix this! I can't to class like this!

I wandered (more like limped) over to some plastic little slut called Jessica. Or maybe it was Jessamine. Whatever. I could see her bra through her very sheer frilly blouse.

"Hey baby, you busy? I know of a very _empty _broom cupboard on the second floor…" the slut looked down, and assumed the bulge in my pants was for her. She nodded and told me to lead the way.

We slipped into the broom cupboard, already exchanging saliva. She pushed me down onto an upturned garbage bin. She pulled up her skirt and down her red lacy thong. She straddled me and we began… well, y'know. It took all of ten minutes

When we'd finished, she got dressed and left! Skank! Oh well, I could at least go to class now.

I tell you what, I should write a book: Edward Cullen's 150 ways to get rid of a boner! It'd be a best-seller! _Especially _if my face was on it! I am SO fucking sexy. And no I am _not _big-headed; almost every girl in school has told me. But right now, there is only ONE girl I want to bed. Isabella Swan. And I _will_! No girl has resisted my charms. And this one will be no different! And with that thought happily in my mind, I sauntered to trig.


	3. disclaimer

Disclaimer: just wanna say, I own NONE of the characters, unless I make them up, and I own nothing else I take bits from. If you see a *, it means "a bit I got from something else and take no credit for" oh, and does anyone know how to edit chapters? Or can't you do that

Love you all, my beautiful readers! X lu


	4. superslut!

Dear diary

Lolerskates, today was soooo funny! Me and the girls were in math, and of course Edward was there. Damn, I think that boy's stalking me!

Over the loudspeaker, we heard Edward being called into the "headmaster's office IMMEDIATELY". He jumped up like a little jack-in-the-box, and packed his bag and left in three seconds FLAT.

Then Jessica Stanley and Lauren…something skidded their chairs over to our desk. They told us that Edward apparently thought I was the most beautiful girl to come to this school (Jessica practically turned green) and had spray painted this on the side of the school!

But then Jessica (who by the way is a well known SLUT) said that "she didn't think that was true".

She then sat there looking waaay smug until Angela said

"You're obviously desperate for someone to ask, so I will. Why?"

Jessica then said because she did Edward in a broom cupboard before math. Skank. I just smiled and said very superiorly

"Aaww, poor Jessie! It's ok, one day you'll meet a boy with low standards, and very bad eyesight, and you'll be valued for something other than the fact that you're willing to do a boy who needs to get rid of I boner **I** gave him. Maybe"

The bell rang, and I smiled smugly as we left, Jessica fuming and Lauren giggling hysterically.


	5. ooops!

Hi! Sorry for any confusion, I posted a wrong chappie! Fixed it now though!

xlu


	6. queen beeatch

By lunchtime, the story was EVERYWHERE. Apparently, Jessica was something of a queen bee. And I had stood up to her. I wasn't sure I liked the attention. Or the stares that had been following me around all day.

In-between lunch and music, I was in the bathroom, reapplying my lip gloss. I was alone; I told the girls I'd catch up.

Jessica walked in, fuming. Weirdly enough, my first response was pity. I felt sorry for this poor girl, whose reputation was so shaky, all it took was me to bring it crashing to the ground.

Of course, the pity pretty much evaporated the second the opened her mouth and yelled in her nasal voice,

"Listen biatch, **I **am queen around here, and no new skanky-ass bitch is taking my place! OK?"Well, my first response was to run. Erm, NOT. I laughed at her then said

"Sorry _jess_, there's a new girl in town. I am not a skank, and unlike you I am _nice_ to people, and that makes me more popular. Sorry Jessica, but your days as queen are _over_!" and with that, I left her, yet again, with her mouth open.

I skipped to music (only in my head, I don't want crazy-new-girl as my new nickname!)

I sat down next to Rosalie and Angela and Alice were at the desk in front of us.

"Bella where were you?" Rosalie hissed "we heard Jessica was on the warpath, but we were already in class by then, and Mr. MacArthur wouldn't let us leave!"

"No, its fine, I'm fine it's all cool" I reassured her "actually, it's Jessica I kinda feel sorry for. Her reputation was created by being a bitch and a slut, and it was so shaky I killed it in one day! Plus I was kind of a bitch to her." I bit my lip guiltily.

Alice whipped round "are you _insane_?_!" _she screeched, her pretty elfin features scrunched up in disbelief "that girl has been a bitch to everyone since she was in fake designer diapers and probably got her first nose job when she was three! Whatever you told her, she had it coming!"

I smiled and changed the subject

"Are you guys busy Friday night?"

They shook their heads happily

"Well… if you want… I mean you could…" gawd I've never done this before. Yes I am _that sad_.

"Spit it out girl!" encouraged Angela

"Do you want to sleep over at my house?"

They looked at each other, before (very creepily, may I add!) simultaneously nodding and yelling

"A reformed sleepover!"

"Coolness!" I squealed, doing my best Jessica impression.

We giggled. God, its fab having girls to giggle around. Boys are good for non-girly stuff, like snogging and whatever, but girls are the best for talking and laughing and having fun!

Of course, boys and girls all together (no, not like _that!_) are the best. There's fun, laughing, _and_ snogging! What could be better?

**Thanks for all the story…thingymabobbies, I can't remember what they're called. You know, when you do like a "story update reminder" thingy? Yeah, thanks for all of them! And the, like 5 reviews or whatever! If you read this, PLEEASE review. It can just be "cool" or "crap", I don't mind! It just looks better when a story has lots of reviews! Also, WAAY welcome to ideas! **

**Love yas**


	7. fashion show part, um, 0 point 5 maybe?

Dear diary,

Erm, wow…

And a half…

I'll start from the beginning. Of what was possibly the maddest weekend of my LIFE! Well on Friday, mom picked us up from school in our red jag (hey, remember the rich relatives? Well, technically my mom IS one of my relatives!) Causing _loads_ of envious stares.

Oh and dear Jessica remarking loudly that _her_ car was "soooo much less trashier than that, and probably _twice_ as expensive" Rosalie glared at her. If looks could kill, Jessica would've been pushing daisies. That is, until her friend Mia (dumbest blonde in the SCHOOL) remarked

"Jess, you don't have a car. Your dad drives you around in a Chevy truck"

Hilarious! Hi-freaking-_larious! _Jessica went bright red as everyone in the parking lot fell about in hysterics. Apart from Mia, who stood there going "huh?"

We climbed in the car in a kind of giggly, girly bubble, and mom sped off.

We got to my house and Angela said

"So, Alice being the rich-bitch of the pack, has arranged for her "daddy's chauffer to drop off our suitcases!" The last sentence was very high pitched and girly.

"HEY!" yelled Alice shrilly "I can't help being…well off, and anyway! Have you _seen_ this place? I am _so _not the richest anymore!"

We all just nodded patronisingly and walked inside.

Okay, there's something about my house I should _probably _mention.

It's… well, it's…. how do I say this non-big-headedly? Ok, I'll take the devil by the whatsit (oo-er*!)

It's freaking enormous. We have 9 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, a pool, a games room, a cinema room, a Jacuzzi on the roof, 2 kitchens, a pantry, a lounge, a living room, a study and a …ballroom.

Yes! A ballroom! How embarrassing is that? Mom used to be a "stylist to the stars" and is now a decorator for rich people.

She saw this house, which was a Victorian mansion, but was _totally_ old and a wreck, and redecorated it. She was going to sell it, but fell in love with it, so we moved in instead!

I have my own floor where one of the kitchens (a very small one, to be fair), the games room, the cinema room, 2 bathrooms, one of them en suite, my room, a guest room, a room I call the lounge. It's like a chill-out room with mood lighting and walls of bookshelves. And one of the flights of stairs leading to the Jacuzzi.

Ok, embarrassing bragging over.

So, we all piled into the cinema room, which was basically…a cinema. But with less seats. I called Marie, the French maid (who actually wears a French maid outfit! But without fishnets.)

"Marie, please can you bring up some ice cream and sweets and snacks and stuff?"

"Mais oui, mademoiselle. One moment pliss"

She was upstairs in literally less than 60 seconds, carrying a tray laden with junk food.

We thanked her in our terrible French and she left.

"Was that a dress up outfit she was wearing?" giggled Rosalie

"Nope, that's her work outfit. She likes it." I shrugged and we settled down to watch "mean girls", followed by "white chicks"

Afterwards, Alice's chauffer dropped off the suitcases and they were not small.

"You guys _do_ know you're not moving in right?" I asked uncertainly.

"Oh didgeridoos! (didgeridoos?) We didn't tell her!" Alice cried, dramatically slapping her hand to her forehead.

"Tell me what" I asked uncertainly, more than a little frightened by this point.

They then explained that at each sleepover, they called their boyfriends and a photographer and put together a fashion show, which Angela's boyfriend Ben then airbrushed and made into a portfolio.

"It's _really _fun!" Angela gushed excitedly. I, being the idiot I am, didn't ask about the photographer bit, and ignored the furtive glances they were giving me and one another.

We heard the doorbell go a little while later, and Rosalie dashed down two flights of stairs to greet the boys. After five minutes she rushed back up, saying they were setting up the equipment, which they'd decided to do in the ballroom.

And that they'd brought trunks, so was it ok if afterwards, we all went in the pool. They didn't know about the Jacuzzi yet, so I thought I surprise them. We all decided on which outfits to wear (**I won't say what they wear every time, but I'll put their outfit links on my profile after the next chapter****) **

I walked carefully down two flights of stairs to see if they were ready. One boy was bending down under the tripod adjusting something, whilst Ben, Emmet and jasper stood at the computer checking something.

"Umm…hi" they spun around and mumbled a sheepish "hi" at me.

I indicated to the boy bending down (well, getting up and slowly turning around by now)

"Who's…?"

I was stunned. There in front of me, was Him.

Him. The him I wanted it to be the least

Edward Cullen.

_Edward._

_Fucking._

_Cullen._

Ooohh! Cliffhanger (kind of) just a FEW more reviews? Even just " good" or "crappy" or "99 calorie 2% fat strawberry flavoured yoghurt"

Love ya's!

xlu


	8. fashion show part 1

Dear diary,

Ok, I'm back, I'm calm and I'm bubble-bathed to within an inch of my life!

Edward Cullen was in my ballroom!

I marched up to him, before yelling

"What the _hell_ are _you _doing in _my_ house?"

He replied, pretty scared (bearing in mind my hair was everywhere, and all I had on was a bathrobe)

"I'm...your photographer?" the end of the sentence lilted, like it was a question. I spun on my heel and stomped over to the three boys who I knew to be Emmet, Jasper and Ben.

"What. The. HELL?" I shrieked. "What is he...how...but...why...huh?" I was confused and unsure if I was actually awake.

They quickly explained that he was always the photographer, and that he wanted to be a fashion photographer.

"Wait, wait, wait. HE-" I span around pointing to Edward then span back "-wants to be a FAHION PHOTOGRAPHER?"

I turned to Edward

"Are you gay?"

The boys fell about laughing. I rolled my eyes, but kept looking at Edward. I wanted an answer. Too bad I didn't know it would make me feel ill.

"No! Fashion models are hot, and I wanna tap a few!" I rolled my eyes, _obviously_ someone thought a _little_ too much of themselves.

"Whatever! I can't do this with _him_ here!"

"Please Bells!"

I span around to see Angela, Rosalie and Alice, all in similar attire to me (the just come out of a bed on a boat look)

Alice gave me her best puppy dog eyes

"_Please _Bella , we've never had a shoot" I rolled my eyes at the word "somewhere long enough to set up a catwalk!"

I glared at her until I could stand her pleading look no longer

"FINE! I snapped. But _he" _I pointed to Edward "better behave himself!"

I stamped back upstairs, the girls whispering in relief behind me.

The shoot (!) wasn't _actually_ that bad.

Edward mostly kept his eyes to himself, and I, knowing nothing about fashion, kept my mouth shut and let everyone else pick my outfits for me. Boy, all I'll say is these girls luuuuurve color co-ordination!

We began on pyjamas, apparently, it gave portfolio's a little cute edge. I wasn't so sure, but hey what do I know?

And looking back, they do look good!

But then, Alice piped up with the fatal words:

"HEY! What kind of revenge is this? Is pyjamas really the best we can do?"

We asked what she meant.

"'Bella's supposed to be torturing Edward. So...let's give him something to think about!"

"Alice honey" I said "I am saying this in the _nicest _possible way...WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

She replied, smirking

"Lingerie..." my blood went cold. My face went pale (for once). And the worst part?

Angela and Rosalie agreed!

HELP!


	9. just to say

Heyy!

Just thought I'd say that chapter 8 has changed, so you may want to take a look

It hasn't changed _much_, just a few improvements

At least I think they're improvements.

But what do I know?

I dunno

Bye!


	10. fashion show part 2

Dear diary,

HOW in the name of all that is holy (and everybloodything else too!) have I ended up a victim in my own home? I am a victim of bullying, and threatening and . . . alright so just Alice and her puppy dog eyes!

She unleashed her adorable big eyes on me, and without my permission, my mouth told her I'd do it.

!

So I am in my bedroom wearing nothing but my new (very frilly) underwear.

OOOHH! Rose just came back saying that Emmet was very . . . happy, and that _Edward had asked if I was doing underwear too! _She told him to wait and see.

Alice just came back and said that jaspers trousers were pointing and he had his legs crossed very tightly. And that Emmet looked slightly dazed, courtesy of Rosalie. Apparently Ben was looking very excited, but Edward looked distracted.

"Probably wondering what kind of underwear tonight's skank will be wearing." I remarked drily.

Angie giggled before composing herself and began slinking down the stairs. And I do not mean like the toy. I mean like a serious threat to Kate Moss. Still, doesn't take much, she looks like a bug! Ok, I am going to write the rest later, my wrist hurts, and I don't know if I can walk in my shoes!

I put on my (very bloody high) heels and began practicing walking. Well, I say practicing walking, I was actually checking if my window was big enough to climb out of and run away. In my underwear. I think I may have started hyperventilating.

"Chill_ax_ Bella, Edward won't know what hit him!" Alice yelled, looking like she had half a mind to slap me.

I rolled my eyes.

Angela came back and I changed the subject quickly, asking

"Should I do naughty poses or nice poses?"

"Nice!" said Angela

"Naughty!" yelled Rose

I looked to Alice for the deciding vote. She tapped her chin thoughtfully with a manicured finger, before declaring firmly

"Both"

"Ok" I said breathlessly "wish me luck"

I began slinking (again, _not_ like the toy!) downstairs. I stopped outside the door, took a deep breath and walked in.

Emmet wolf-whistled and I blushed. Edward let out a sharp gust of air.

I looked at him and he turned away .Then it was his turn to blush. I smirked before turning to Ben, and saying

"You ready?"

He nodded and I shook back my hair before turning around and letting it just sweep over my boobs. I widened my eyes innocently and smiled a tiny angel smile. The shutter clicked

I turned around, then shook my hair over one shoulder, and grinned cheekily. *_click*_

I span round, letting my hair fly out, then stopped, letting it whirl, and put my head down, turned my eyes up, and imitated the way Rosalie looks at Emmet to get him to buy her another soda. _Very_ flirty. I was flirting . . . with a camera! *_click*_

I span round in a whirlwind of poses, more and more popping into my head. *_click*_ *_click*_ *_click*_

Ben was yelling

"Amazing, brilliant, these are fantastic Bells!" I felt a tremor of excitement go through me.

I was a star, I was a supermodel, this was what I was _born _to do, I was spinning, whirling, the world was mine, I was amazing, I was –

"Oof!" I fell to the floor, having tripped in my stupid shoes. Emmet blinked twice, before bursting into laughter. He rolled around, eyes streaming, completely unable to breathe.

"Glad _you_ think it's so flipping funny!" I huffed, rubbing my poor butt.

"Here" I looked up to see a pale, smooth hand extended. I was about to take it, but hesitated, seeing the emerald green eyes behind it.

"Bella, just let me help you up." He sighed. I sighed too, then noticed his eyes move from my face to my cleavage. Which, being 5 feet above me, he had a perfect view of. I hauled myself to my feet, before saying sharply

"Help _him_" I pointed to Emmet "before he hurts himself." I stomped back upstairs, and stood in front of Angela, Rosalie and Alice. Alice chirped softly,

"What's wr-"

"I just fell on my ass, Emmet laughed, Edward looked at my cleavage and I need to torture him. _More!_"

They exchanged worried looking glances.

"Bella." Rosalie said flatly. "We understand your need to make Edward Cullen choke on his own testosterone levels, but there is _no way _we are posing naked. _That _is where we draw the line."

"What?" I gawped at her before saying "no, nononononono! That wasn't what I meant. I have _some _dignity left, you know!"

Well what _did_ you mean then?" asked Angela, looking (understandingly) perplexed.

I shook my head before asking slyly

"What are your opinions on . . . dress up?"


	11. fashion show part 3 and a jacuzzi party!

Heyy! Sooo sorry I didn't update earlier, I have no excuses only apologies! And the fact that I promise you a longish chappie, and a decision _you_ will make about Bella's opinion! Sooo, sit back, relax, and enjoy Bellaaaa's diary!

Dear diary,

So we we're deciding which outfits we'd wear each. My older sister, Nicole, is very sexy, very popular, and _always_ being invited to parties. Literally _hundreds_ of which were costume parties.

So far, we'd had one small fight over a particularly sexy pirate costume, which was resolved with Angela getting the pirate outfit, and Rosalie being a slutty nurse.

We decided on four costumes each. Three different to each other, and one where we were all photographed in similar costumes. That was plenty enough to make the boys . . . ahem . . . _uncomfortable._

Rosalie chose to be a nurse, a police officer, and Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz.

Angela chose to be a bumblebee, an army official, and the aforementioned pirate.

Alice chose to be Little Bo Peep, a very cute (but sexy) fairy, and Minnie Mouse.

I was a schoolgirl, a cowgirl and wore a catsuit.

We looked un-freaking-believably sexy.

The boys may explode.

Then we decided we'd all dress up as sexy vampires. The costumes weren't exactly the same but they were kinda similar.

We took it in turns, Rosalie, Angela, Alice, then me. Rosalie came back looking very smug, saying that Emmet looked very interested in what was to come, and that Ben, Jasper, and especially Edward had been asking if we'd be dressing up too.

!

Angela came back, then Alice, both saying Edward was very impatient as to what was happening with me.

I adjusted my tie and skirt, buckled up my shoes, then began swaying slightly unsteadily downstairs. As I walked into the ballroom, Edward eyes literally popped. Like, out on _stalks_!

I smirked, then began flirting with the camera.

At one point, I bent over, smiling innocently at the camera and squeezing my (already pretty impressive) cleavage even further together. I actually heard Edward _groan_.

Mwahahahaa!

Finally, we'd all finished. I went upstairs in my catsuit, swaying sassily, and I could almost _feel_ Edward's eyes on my butt.

"So, let's get our bathers on then, and then I have a surprise for you guys!" I told the girls, turning a deaf ear to their pleas.

Rosalie wore a white bikini with gold writing on the butt, saying _Rosalie x_.

"It's Emmet's favourite!" she told us with a cheeky wink, clueing us in to the fact that it never stayed on long with Emmet around.

Angela wore a turquoise bikini with white handprints on the boobs and butt, which clashed amazingly with her red hair.

Alice wore a bright red bikini with big black polka dots and a frilly little skirt thing on the bottoms.

I wanted to wear a nice safe blue one-piece.

But apparently no-one cares what I think. I was forced into an emerald green leopard print monokini, which was like a bikini, but the bottoms and top joined around my belly button, which I'd also gotten pierced on the shopping trip with the girls. We all had them.

I tried to use the stud as an excuse, but they just said "Clean it after"

And what do they have against flip-flops? I suggested wearing them up to the pool, and boy oh boy, the _glares_ I got!

"We _never_ wear flip-flops Bella! How can you even suggest such a thing?" Alice demanded looking so shocked, I actually _apologised_.

"I . . . I'm sorry! How was I supposed to-EEEPP!" I ducked, trying to shield myself from the gold stiletto gladiators Rosalie had thrown at my head.

I knew better than to argue, so I put the stupid shoes on, and grumbled

"Fine! Follow me!" the boys were outside, already in their swimming trunks. I couldn't help but notice, Edward was extremely well defined. Not huge like Emmet, but nice. Then I remembered that he'd probably gained all that muscle screwing half the girls in the school.

Then my mind surprised me by wishing I was next.

I shook those traitor thoughts firmly out of my head and beckoned for them to follow me up the staircase heading to the roof.

"Bella" Rosalie called "you do know that your pool is _in your basement right_?"

I just smiled.

We got to the rooftop, and it was dark and pretty cold. The Jacuzzi was bubbling, but the lights weren't on. I stood by the switch.

"Is this a joke" Edward asked sounding confused.

I turned and winked at him "only if you think it's funny."

And with that, I flicked the switch. Pink and white lights swirled in the frothing water of the _huge_ Jacuzzi.

I turned and saw six awestruck faces.

"I don't know about you guys but considering its _September_ and _freezing_, I'm gonna hop in. care to join me?" I asked, smirking a little.

And with that, I hopped in, enjoying the warmth on my cold skin.

They all hopped in. I felt a hand skim up my leg, looked up and saw Edwards pretty face smiling back.

I splashed him.

"No funny business Cullen." I warned.

"The same does not go for you, gorgeous!" I heard Alice purr, before kissing Jasper.

Rosalie began snogging Emmet passionately and Angela sat on Ben's lap, before beginning to kiss his neck.

So now just Edward and me. Akward much!

Edward sighed. "I feel all left out!" he pouted.

Truth be told I felt a bit lonely too, but that wasn't going to weaken my resolve. Whatever a resolve actually _is._

"Shame you were so rude to me then!" I shrugged "remember, on my first day of school? Wait, of course you remember, you were the asshole that did it! Worked out kinda badly for you though. Coz I'm happy as I am (bad bad lying girl!) but _you_ are the one who's missing out"

I stretched back, knowing all too well that it made my boobs stick out. And that it tortured Edward.

"And what is it" Edward purred. Fuck he was so sexy "that I'm missing out on?"

I gave him a small flirty smile from under my eyelashes (no my smile was not under my eyelashes! My eyes were! I was smiling whilst looking up from underneath my eyelashes! Ok?) and gave a pointed glance over at Rosalie and Emmet.

He looked over at them. Rosalie had straddled Emmet and was nibbling his neck while he moaned softly in her hair.

"Oohh!" grumbled Edward softly. Horny bugger. Then he looked at me sideways. "I promise I'll be good!" he pleaded, looking up from underneath his eyelashes.

I sighed, then said "yeah, to me maybe, but what about to everyone who isn't as perfect, or rich as you?"

He thought for a while, then said softly

"I haven't had the will to be rude to anyone since I met you."

"We met three days ago!" I exclaimed. Well it was true!

"And those three days have been the best three days of my life." he sighed, smiling softly.

Help! I wasn't able to handle this! I needed sexist horny rude Edward! Not soft, sweet romantic Edward! Water was closing in over my head (figuratively), and I had nothing to help me float. Not even my boobs, which is a bit rubbish, I lug them around for years, and they don't help me when I'm drowning? Bloody cheek!

But yeah, I was torn. True he hadn't bullied anyone since we met, but is an ex-bully so much better than an actual bully?

While I contemplated, he began looking at me. First, I (naively) thought he was looking at my bathing suit. Then I realised he was looking at the places where my bathing suit was not.

He shifted uncomfortably, and I half expected him to run off to the bathroom for a cold shower.

I was about to say down the stairs second on your left, when he got up and began walking away.

I stood up, asking him where he was going.

"I can't do this!" he cried "how the hell can I keep seeing you in such skimpy clothes, each smaller and more see-through than the last?"

I looked down, then sighed in relief. "My swimsuit's not see-through!"

"But I can see half your boobs!" he yelled looking frustrated. As it sexually frustrated!

"Do you think I _wanted _ to wear this? It was forced onto me by three crazy fashion maniacs, who hate nice normal one-pieces, and don't let you wear flip-flops, and _burn your underwear!"_ I yelled, getting pretty annoyed.

"But I can't _look _at you, knowing that I'll never be allowed to do what I want most." He said softly.

"Which is what?" I asked, thinking if he says touch my boobs I am going to _fly-kick_ him.

"Kiss you." he sighed, in barely more than a whisper.

I kinda reeled in shock, whatever that means. I looked up at him. (Even when he's 5 feet away from me, he's still pretty tall) I had been expecting anything from squeeze your tits to have mad passionate monkey sex with you. Not kissing.

My mouth opened (_by itself,_ I swear I had nothing to do with it officer) and in a voice I barely recognized as my own, three words floated out. **No** not "I love you" ya dimwit!

"So kiss me."

He crossed the space between us in a few strides and I felt one of his arms hold me in the small of my back, whilst the other, brought my face to his, and softly, oh so softly, kissed me.

And then the sky exploded.

**DUN-DUN-DUUUUUN! What's she gonna do? Why the hell did the sky explode? Review and find out!**

**Also, a decision YOU can make for Bella!**

**Should she push Edward away?**

**Or should she let him continue and talk to him afterwards?**

**And also, just a little question I wouldn't mind your opinions on: **

**WHAT IS WORSE? Hairy feet or the mohair leggings look? Review and tell me your opinion.**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT ****YOU**__**THINK BELLA SHOULD DO! **

**About Edward I mean.**

**Luv yas**

**Lu x**


	12. kisses, crying and cures!

sososososoooooooooooooooo sorry i havnt updated in AGES! I know i know,i suck, but i have been so busy!

sorry! luv yas, enjoy! x

Dear diary,

Okay, the sky didn't technically explode. Mom hired a firework guy. Yes a guy to make a stunning, awe-inspiring firework display. To celebrate my new friends.

My mom is such a saddo.

But then again, so am I. I mean these are my first friends.

Ever.

But yeah. There were some pretty fantastic fireworks.

When they were over, everyone looked at me. And Edward.

"Ah..." I cleared my throat nervously. "Yes. Well. Erm..."

I looked at Edward for help.

He shrugged, grinning impishly.

"I don't know about you, but for me, that was amazing!"

I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help laughing. Pretty soon we were all laughing hysterically. And I have no idea why.

"Come on ya horny bugger." I smiled at Edward "get back in the Jacuzzi before we catch a cold."

"I'll keep you warm!" he smiled flirtatiously, waggling his eyebrows.

I smiled, clambering back into the warm Jacuzzi.

"Thanks, but I think I'll stick with the water."

After a while, the boys began complaining they were hungry, so I gave them directions to my little kitchen, as it was closest.

"So...let me get this straight." Emmet said slowly "you…have your own kitchen. How friggin' rich _are_ you?"

Jasper sighed wearily "Emmet, she has a _ballroom._" I winced in embarrassment "how rich d'you _think_ she is?"

"Very." Jasper rolled his eyes and began walking downstairs, followed by Edward and Emmet.

"Oh...my...GOSH!" all three girls squealed at the same time. Creepy.

"What?" I asked, playing dumb.

"You kissed him!" Alice screeched. Um…duh.

"Yeah, I know. Believe it or not, I was there." I said drily.

"And so was your tongue!" giggled Angela.

I searched frantically for a way to get out of the conversation I saw coming.

"Movie?" I asked hopefully.

Pathetic. I chastised myself mentally.

They narrowed their eyes at me, before grabbing me, dragging me upstairs and dumping me very unceremoniously on my bed.

About which can I just say, not nice guest behaviour.

"Okay, spill it!" Alice snapped at me.

"Okay Adolf! Jeesh Al! Nothing's happening!" except, y'know, I just snogged quite possibly the sexiest guy on the planet and if I'm not careful I will accidently fall in love with him, have my heart broken and kill myself!

They looked skeptic. But to be fair, I wouldn't believe me either.

"Bella." Angela sighed "just tell us whether you like him, as in like him like him, so we can sigh or squeal!"

"Okay." I began "I don't know him, and I'm not sure I want to. BUT, if I could change him, I would totally date him!"

They all squealed excitedly.

"Ooooohh Bella!" Rosalie squeaked once the high pitched squealing had died down "You should totally change him. Find out _why_ he is the way he is! And then, make him a totally sweetie. Which, by the way, he _totally _was in grade school! Then his parents went through something messy, _really _messy, and he became an ass."

"Oh!" all the air came gushing out of my mouth in one short sigh. "I…I didn't know. Oh no…oh poor Edward. My parents did the sa-" I squeaked. "That wasn't supposed to come out!"

"Bella?" Alice asked, her voice tilting. Her sweet, elfin face was more serious than I had ever seen it.

I sighed.

"It's a long story." I warned them. They shrugged, indicating the fact that they weren't going anywhere.

I groaned. "Okay. When I was young, four or five, I found out I was going to have a little brother. I was excited, and so was mom, but dad went crazy. He was so happy he was going to have a son. He loved me, but he didn't want a little girl. To him, girls belonged in Wendy houses until they became women, and then they belonged in the kitchen.

We moved to a bigger place in New Jersey.

But then… mom and dad had an argument.

It was about me, mom was yelling how dad didn't love me, how he neglected me, how he didn't want me, how that made me feel.

Dad snapped and began punching and kicking mom. I couldn't stand it. I ran out of my room and barged into him, begging him to stop. He didn't.

He began punching me, kicking me, he broke my ankle, several ribs and my wrist bone so it stuck out of my skin." I showed them a faint, white scar, several inches long, and about an inch and a half wide. They gasped.

"He almost broke my neck. But mom stopped him. She hid him over the head with a vase, and he fell unconscious." a tear rolled down my cheek.

"But he knocked into mom on the way, and she fell down the stairs. I fainted.

Next thing I knew, it was three day later. Apparently, the neighbours, who had a spare key, rushed in, took one look at us, and called an ambulance.

I'd been put in a chemically induced coma to help heal better. When I woke, I found out dad had been arrested, and mom…" my voice broke. I cleared my throat, and said it fast to get it over with "mom had had a miscarriage. And she couldn't have any more children.

After that, we moved to California. We were happy there until a year ago. Mom had become and interior decorated, and a renovator. She found old, run-down houses, and made them beautiful.

Then dad got out of prison. He came to our house. He was drunk, and furious. He was determined to get his son. He almost raped mom, but I got to him first.

Despite my clumsiness, mom had insisted on self defence classes since we left New Jersey, and I ran at dad and knocked him unconscious. We called the police. He's…he's been locked up in a mental asylum ever since."

I hadn't realised up until now, but my face was soaked with tears. Rosalie and Angela sat by my sides, hugging me tight, while Alice stoked my hair and wiped my eyes. Then, several pairs of bigger, stronger arms came and joined the hug.

"Bella…I'm so sorry." Emmet murmured, unusually serious. "Nobody deserves to go through that. How you're still sane, I don't know."

I sniffled then coughed.

"Sorry guys. Some slumber party this is turning out to be."

"Hey hey hey." Rosalie said softly. "Shush you, nobody's complaining are they?"

"I coughed once more then looked up determinedly.

"_Right!_ That's quite enough crying, Emmet did you get snacks?" he nodded. "Well then, I am going to wash my face, you open up the food, and I will be right back!"

I stood up, staggered slightly. Edward caught and steadied me and I blushed. I went into the bathroom, washed my face, re-did my makeup and spruced up my hair a bit. I skipped back into the bedroom and bounced on my fluffy marshmallowy bed, shuffling among all the pink cushions until I was comfy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for my first and probably last trick of the evening, I will make a television…_appear!"_

And with that I pushed a button by my bed, and the huge wall opposite my bed slid away, to reveal a television that was about as long as Emmet and tall as me.

They "ooh"ed and "aah"ed appreciatively. I pressed play and we began watching John Tucker must die. I had put it in that morning, planning to talk about Edward while we watched it.

But this was even better!

As John Tucker strolled across the screen kissing a new girl every so often, I turned to Edward and nodded my head at the screen.

"Remind you of anyone?" I murmured smugly. He rolled his eyes and made a face, but I could see he obviously felt more than a little guilty.

Well good! He needs to learn a lesson. A realisation hit me like a wrecking ball. I'd do it! I'd change Edwards's player ways! Cue a trashy daytime TV show theme tune. Well whatever. I decided this was stage one of my cure Edward mission. Now all I needed was a catsuit and an ability to climb buildings! Whoopee!


	13. talks, laughter and strawberries

**Heyy! I am SO SORRY! I haven't updated in over a month! How horrible am I? But anyway here's the next chappie for ya's! And also, any ideas are welcome, I can't guarantee they'll all be used, but you'll get a mention in the next chapter, and a telepathic cookie! **** Oh, and feel free to check out my other story, just a sad little one-shot about Emmet and Rosalie. Okay **_**oooooon with the show!**_

Dear Diary,

We watched the movie, and it was nice to be part of a group of friends. We laughed, threw popcorn at the screen, and when they had the chocathon, I got out the hamper my aunt sent me a week or so ago from the kitchen, _full_ of chocolate.

It felt so good to finally be accepted as part of a group. I looked around at my amazing friends, their hilarious boyfriend and my newest project, and I felt soooo happy. I know, corny right?

At the end of the movie I began collecting up the candy wrappers and put them in the bin.

"Oh here Bella, let me help." Angela said beginning to slide of my monster bed.

"No that's fine" I replied cheerily. "You guys relax, I'll only be a minute."

As I turned from the garbage bin to my bed, I saw Alice and Jasper heavily involved in a make-out session.

Angela was straddling Ben, who was topless (gosh, I never thought she was the type!) and kissing passionately. Rosalie and Emmet were nowhere to be seen.

"Over here" Edward, looking very nauseous, pointed to the side of my bed that I couldn't see. Rosalie and Emmet had their hands everywhere. Rosalie was topless and Emmet's jeans were down by his knees.

Ew.

"HEY! WOULD IT KILL YOU TO HAVE A **LITTLE** DIGNITY HERE? THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE TOO Y'KNOW!" they paid no attention whatsoever.

I marched out to the hall where my mother kept a megaphone for getting me up in the morning. I put it to my mouth and yelled "**HEY! GET A ROOM! ANY ROOM BUT **_**THIS**_** ONE!" **

Rosalie looked up and hastily fumbled for her top while Emmet scrambled for his jeans. Angela let go of Ben so fast I heard the sucker noise from the other end of the room. She fell off Ben onto my Ben with a sort of "hoof!" noise, and Alice and Jasper were so shocked they fell right off the bed.

I practically cracked a rib laughing.

"Glad _you_ think it's so funny!" Alice huffed "but _we _were busy. What do you expect us to do now?"

I sighed.

"I guess you guys all feel the same." Rosalie, Emmet, Ben and Angela all nodded. So did Edward. "I wasn't talking to you dumass" I said rolling my eyes. His face fell comically. I sighed again

"Fine. Alice, Jasper, you have the games room. It has a huge couch. Ben and Angela, you have the guest room. Rosalie and Emmet…I don't know, where do you guys wanna go?"

"Hot tub's good with us!" Rosalie piped up cheerily.

"Fine. Shoo! Go, all of you, get out! Before you scar me for life." they skipped off like merry little… I don't know. Skippers I guess. I looked at Edward and sighed.

He looked at me and sighed.

I cleared my throat. "Well _this_ is awkward." He nodded smiling slightly.

"But nice." He said unexpectedly. "I've never talked to you alone before." I was kinda surprised but it did seem like he actually wanted to talk. I hopped onto my bed and grabbed Goldy the shish.

"Okay, Edward, this is Goldy the shish, Goldy this is Edward. He is what's commonly known as a player." Edward's moth twitched and he feigned a hurt look.

"Hey! Nice first impression!" he followed up with a sniff, like he was holding back tears.

"I thought so." I said smugly. "And anyway, it's not like you can _deny _it."

He glared at me playfully before eyeing Goldy and saying "Goldy ? What kind of name is that? And anyway, what the hell is a _shish_?"

I shot him an evil look before saying haughtily "I was _two_! I couldn't say fish! And he _is_ gold!"

He raised an eyebrow and said slowly like I was mentally incompetent. "Yeeess. But you're _sixteen_ now. You can _change _it."

I gasped. I actually did a classic, daytime TV, "You're not Dr. Drake Remoray, you're his evil twin Hans" gasp. (**Sorry, I love Friends, I couldn't resist!)**

"I would _never _change Goldy's name!" I began talking to the old stuffed fish. "Don't listen to him Goldy, he's just jealous because his name is boring!" I glared at Edward and pointed Goldy at him.

"Apologise."

He looked amused "Are you telling me to apologise to your fish?" I nodded, pouting. I probably looked about the same age as I did when I named the toy, but I didn't care. He sighed. "Goldy I apologise for suggesting Bella change your name"

I smiled. "So now that introductions and apologies are out of the way, what do you want to talk about?"

He smiled at my childishness and shrugged.

"I'm not picky, anything. How about your childhood? I mean, obviously I know some of it, but I want to know more. Who was your first best friend? Favourite teacher? Favourite books, films, music?"

I smiled and began speaking.

"Well, my first best friend was technically my mom. I don't get on well with people my age. I matured too quickly and I just…never fit in I guess. I had one best friend, I met him-"

"Him?" Edward interrupted looking kinda mad. I glared at him before continuing.

"Yes him. Is that a problem, Cullen?" he shook his head, still frowning. Was he…jealous? "S_o_, as I was saying, I met Jake when my dad and his dad were fishing. Our moms used to go and…I don't know, compare laundry or something. So we were stuck with each other.

Jake was brilliant. He was funny, sweet and while he hadn't had to mature as fast as me, he managed to connect with me on a level other kids couldn't. He could talk to me and listen to me the way only one other person could. My mom."

Edward smiled. I think I forgot to breathe.

"How about we play twenty questions, Bella style?" he grinned. God he was sexy.

"And how do you do that?" he asked.

"Easy." I shrugged "We take it in turns to say stuff like "favourite color? Favourite flower?" and we each have to say our favourites, and why they're our favourites."

"Sure, ok lemme start. Favourite country? Or state if it's in America."

"Ummm… England. I love the fact that they have everything there. Beaches, cities, and _so_ many cultures. It's just so colorful. Yours?"

"Probably St. Lucia. It's so pretty, and there's so much to see. Luxury, poverty, nature, cities. And the weather is gorgeous."

I nodded. "Actually, St. Lucia was my second. I just love the sea, the sand, the feel of community, like the whole island is one big family. Did you ever go up to the volcano? We swam in the little pool of water that came out of it."

"Yeah, us too!" he exclaimed. "It was so hot! Me and my mom went in the volcano water but my sister just wouldn't!"

I threw my head back and laughed. Who knew you could have a decent conversation with Edward Cullen? "Okay, my turn to ask a question. Umm… favourite … book? No wait, you don't read. Do you?"

He looked amusedly hurt.

"I will have you know that I'm a big reader! My favourite book… probably The Blue Nowhere by Jeffrey Deaver. It's a book that makes me think, and I love that."

"Yeah, I love his books. They're really complex. But I'd have to say, my favourite book ever is Wuthering Heights. It's so romantic, although I know there are a lot of people who would disagree. I love it."

He nodded slowly. "Okay, my turn. Um, favourite smell?"

I thought for a moment, then smiled. "Oh, definitely melting chocolate. So rich and velvety, I can almost taste the smell. I love smells like that…mmmmm…." I trailed off, lost in a land of chocolate. "So how about yours?"

"Strawberries." He said softly, then blushed.

"Why? And why are you blushing?"

He went even pinker. "It's… it's the way your hair smells."

I blushed too. "ahem… favourite… breakfast cereal?"

We went on, and we were having a lot of fun when Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Angela and Ben walked in.

"Have fun?" I asked coyly, an eyebrow raised. They all blushed and mumbled before Rosalie changed the subject.

"What about you two? Did you have…fun?"

I tutted good naturedly, then turned to Edward smiling slightly.

"I… I think so"


	14. apologies and happy endings

Hi! I just realised I haven't updated in MONTHS! I'm sorry; I just don't see this story going anywhere. BUT I have written an ending coz I know how irritating it is to be reading a story and suddenly see "yeah, I can't be bothered with this story anymore, bye!"

So think back to just after Edward and Bella kissed, when she's trying to think of something to say. Sorry this didn't end better, but I love you all my amazing readers. Of which I have about seven. But I love you seven! If you love me, could I have just the TEENSIEST review. I know the feeling, can't be bothered, it's not really worth it, but I will be sending out telepathic warm fuzzies. :D also, if you haven't already, check out the outfits I made for their fashion show. It's all in one place, so you won't have to click link after link. And maybe another teensy review to say you saw them. Even if it's just "saw outfits. They're good" (or shit, or puke-worthy, or remind you of the "what not to wear" section in magazines.)

So, the curtain falls. The story has come to a (pretty crap)

And now the note is possibly longer than the chapter. Sorry!

But yeah, back to just after they kissed

_BPOV_

_He crossed the space between us in a few strides and I felt one of his arms hold me in the small of my back, whilst the other, brought my face to his, and softly, oh so softly, kissed me._

_Everyone looked at me. And Edward._

_"Ah..." I cleared my throat nervously. "Yes. Well. Erm..."_

"What Bella's trying to say is..." Edwards's voice broke and he coughed. "Well, what _I'm_ trying to say anyway is..."

He turned to look at me. My mind went into crazy-talk overdrive.

_Me? Why's he looking at me? I turned to him for help? To get the attention __**away**__ from me! Now it's on me again! Well there go my sneaking away plans! Dammit! _

"Bella" Edward began. "Bella, I like you. I _really _like you. And I don't want to lose any chance of having you without knowing why I am the way I am." Everyone looked to me to see how I'd react.

I blinked up at him. _Bloody hell! When did Mills & Boon take over my life? _I wondered.

I nodded dumbly. Then realised he probably needed more than that.

"Uhm...yeah, okay. Sure, I mean, tell me. What happened I mean." Wow. Way to be articulate you _asinine__, batty, birdbrained, __crazy__, daffy, __daft__, __dull__, __dumb__, __fatuous__, foolhardy, __foolish__, harebrained, __imbecile__, imbecilic, __inane__, __insane__, __lunatic__, __senseless__, __silly__, squirrelly, thick-witted, __unintelligent__ MORON! _

Ha! That's better! Good to know my brain didn't fall out of my brain.

Just my nose!

He cleared his throat, looking like he was thinking hard. About having me committed. _Great._

"Well, when I was younger, I had a _great_ life. Mom was happy, dad was happy, I was happy, and so was my sister."

"You have a sister?" I interrupted, then blushed. "Sorry... I..."

"No it's cool. Yeah, she's called Lucy. She's eleven. Anyway, I thought we were all happy.

Then one day, mom got a phone call. It was from some woman, Rachel, I think she was called. Anyway, she told mom that dad had been cheating. She said she was really sorry, he hadn't told her he was married.

Mom didn't believe her. But it made sense. Dad was always away somewhere. He came home late. He had receipts in his wallets for pretty presents, flowers, chocolates, jewellery, and clothes. Stuff he hadn't bought mom for years.

Mom cried for days. Dad moved out. But Lucy..." his voice broke "Lucy didn't understand. She was four years old. So me and mom sat her down and told her. Daddy was never coming back. But we'd still be a family. She was confused for a while, but with time, and some family therapy, she got over it, and over dad.

Then he came back." Edward clenched his fists, shaking. I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me, and relaxed.

"Sorry. But yeah, that asshole came back. He tried to hug Lucy. She ran away crying.

He left, furious, calling mom every name under the sun. Saying she'd filled Lucy's head with lies. I wanted to punch him.

I went to comfort Lucy. I made her a promise that day. That as long as she didn't want to, she would _never _see that man again.

But it wasn't enough. She stopped eating. She stopped sleeping. She was _five years old._ And she was dying. Eventually, we took her to hospital. She was placed into a medically induced coma, being fed through a tube.

When she woke, almost a month later, she looked up at us. Mom was pale, thin, with huge purple shadows.

She burst into tears.

After that, I was doing my best to be the best I could at home. But it was so frustrating. I ended up being an ass at school. And that made me popular.

I don't know how, I don't know why, but it did. And then you came along."

I felt a jolt, he meant me! I looked at him, wondering what he meant.

"You were so beautiful, it took my breath away. But I had no idea how to approach girls any more.

I was so used to girls throwing themselves at me; I didn't know what to do. So my reaction was to let the asshole I had been for years take over. I convinced myself that I didn't like you; I just wanted to bed you.

But that wasn't right. _I_ wasn't right. And now you need to know the truth."

I looked up at him, my eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Edward." I half sobbed softly. "I'm so _so_ sorry."

He shook his head, smiling sadly.

"Don't be. Everything that happened... it's okay now. Because I met you."

"Aaaaaahh!"Rosalie, Alice and Angela cooed softly. I smiled tearily at them. Then I looked back at Edward.

"But what was the thing you were talking about? You said I needed to know the truth. What is it?"

He took a step towards me. My stomach tingled nervously.

"I love you. I know it's insane, that I shouldn't know that I love you after three days, that maybe I'm just crazy, but I don't care. Because every time I close my eyes, I see you smiling. Every time I go to sleep I dream of you laughing. I smile when I see you smiling. It breaks my heart when you're unhappy.

I can see the two of us, side by side forever. Graduation, marriage, children, a home, everything. So maybe it's insane, maybe I've lost it, but... I love you." He concluded softly.

"Oh..." I smiled, and at that moment, I knew exactly what I wanted, needed, couldn't live without. Him.

"I love you too." I hugged him tightly and he lifted me up and spun me around on the roof terrace. Fifty feet above the small town of Forks, millions of feet above the world.

He set me down on my feet, and kissed me. I felt fireworks, heat, passion, but best of all...

_Love._

_Fifteen years later..._

We were all in the conservatory of mine and Edwards's house in the outskirts of Forks. Our children, Zack, who was six, and our twin girls, Esme and Renee played happily in front of us with our best friends' children.

Rosalie and Emmet married at eighteen and twenty one, straight out of high school, and two years later had their eldest daughter, Maya, aged eleven followed shortly by Belle, who was six, then a little boy called Robin, who was two.

Alice and Jasper waited a few years and married in their early twenties, leaving Alice to plan her extravagant wedding she'd always dreamed of in typical Alice fashion. They had one boy named Tony who was now eight. Alice was pregnant again, expecting twins.

Angela and Ben married at twenty two and twenty three. They had one set of twin girls, called Katy and Jenni who were three.

And Edward's sister Lucy sat beside us with her husband, Alex. They had one nine year old boy called Billy, and two girls called Gabrielle and Sara who were six and three months old.

I looked round at my fantastic husband, my beautiful children and my wonderful friends.

Life could not have been better.


End file.
